Corner of Help
by fanficfanatic8
Summary: There is something happening with Paige and Sean. Emma and Chris found out something mouth dropping.


My story includes the following charters: Emma, Manny, Chris, Paige, Elle, and Sean.  
  
It all started out a chilly morning; she sat up in my bed and slipped on her slippers. She smelt an unusual smell; it was non-other then the smell of breakfast. Emma hadn't had a home cooked breakfast sense Jack was born. At the sent she went to leap out of her bed to race down stairs when THUMP she took to fast of a leap. At that second she heard the wails of Jack below her. "Emma what in the world is going on up there!" her mom yelled. "Nothing, I just slipped" Emma replied. She threw on her jeans and a red T-shirt with a sweatshirt grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw Snake flipping pancakes and toasting toast. "Good Morning" Emma beamed, "Good Morning" Snake replied flipping a pancake on the floor. "That ones mom's" Emma joked, "Well I suppose I will grab one of these to go I don't want to keep Chris waiting". "Here you go" Snake said handing Emma a brown bag, "Fresh off the floor". "Ha ha", Emma was suppose to meet Chris at Degrassi street to walk to school together. "Bye Mom! Bye Snake!" She yelled while slamming the door. "Once again the cries of Jack started up, "My bad" Emma winced. She raced down the sidewalk till she came to a break squealing stop at Degrassi street. "Hey Chris" She said in a flirty tone, "Hey Em" He smiled back. "So I guess we should start walking?" Chris suggested. "So are you ready for the algebra test today?" Emma asked. "Yeah but Mr. Kearny is out we have Mr. Hew" Chris told her. "Great I stayed up studying all night for nothing!" Emma whined. "Well your be prepared" Chris comforted. When Emma and Chris turned the corner they saw something that made both of them freeze up and it sent a long hard shiver up their spines... "I know I'll dump her soon honey" Sean assured Paige. "Good because if you ever want a shot at me then you have to dump Miss. thinks she's a punk!". "Paige Your looking so good." Sean sweet-talked. "Aweh well I got to go to science, I'll meet you later" Paige said as she left. Sean as usually as skipping class and hanging out with Jay and Alex. "How's project: babe going" Jay said. "Well it's looking quite good" Sean said while checking out Paige's backside while she walking into the school.. At break Elle met up with Sean "Hey Sean I wa-", "Don't you have someone to met somewhere, well I do" Sean said. "What did I do?" Elle thought. "Maybe he is just grouchy or something" she reassured herself. All through her classes she just kept thinking of possible reasons Sean was upset with her. "Elle! Elle Nash are you listening?" Mrs. kwan asked. "Yes I just was thinking about something I read in the book last night" Elle lied, the truth was she hadn't even been keeping up the reading at all. "Well then maybe you can tell me what character you thoughts included. "Danny" Elle read off the her copy of the book. "Elle Danny died in chapter 8 because of a stroke" Mrs. Kwan informed, "We're on chapter13!" Mrs. Kwan snapped. " Sorry I will read up on it tonight and catch up" Elle promised. "God I better shut up before I get a F in this class" Elle thought. "Well I should just call him when I get home then he might of cooled of from whatever he is mad bout and tell me what it is and what's going on" She decided. After that it made it a little more easier for her to concentrate but now and then she would slip into endless worries, but was usually pulled out by an annoyed teacher. Elle jumped from the sound of the bell she was the first one out leave, the teachers words just a mumble behind her. She ran for home, legs going numb and just the thought of getting there made her every step faster then the last. She ignored the heat even though she was wearing a long sleeve shirt and thick black tights with a mini skirt. When she finally reached home she was hot and sweaty from the sun and the long run. Her legs ached from the run, she dug her hand in her pocket searching around the gum wrappers and elastic bands for her copy to the house keys. She found it and Jammed and jiggled the key in the door till she could twist it. She finally opened the door and swung around the doorknob to her room, from there she picked up her phone and dialed Sean. "Hell-o" someone answered, "Sean?!" Elle questioned. "Nope but I'll get Sean if you stop breathing in the phone so loud" He joked. "Sorry" she said, she heard the sound of the phone being placed on the table. THUMP....THUMP....Elle's heart was beating pretty loud. "SEAN! PHONE!" Tracker yelled. THUMP..THUMP... Her heart was beating loud and fast now, she was afraid he was going to hear it through the phone. "Hey who's this?" Sean answered. "Hey it's El" she answered heart beating harder and faster. "Oh um listen I got to go I am expect a call" Sean said. "But I wanted to ask you if you are upset at me and something's are really bothering me that I think we should talk about and... Sean you there?", "DING DONG DING If you like to make a call please hang up and dial again". "Ah! Come on!" Elle yelled. She picked up the phone once more and dialed Sean but all she got was BEEP BEEP BEEP, the line was busy. Elle slammed down the phone and jumped stomach down her bed and screamed into her pillow. Elle dug throw a pile of dirty laundry till she found a shoe box... STORY TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
